Hunted
by Kylasuna
Summary: A girl whos completely forgotten about her past due to an accident struggles to find out the truth behind her and the beast within her, while escaping a war between three sides that are after the beast inside her. And in the middle of it all has to decide whether she has feeling for Cole or Nicholas the two who are fighting for her love. Will she choose one of the two or neither.
1. Chapter 1 Haunted

❤️HUNTED❤️

~Intro~

A girl whos completely forgotten about her past due to an accident struggles to find out the truth behind her and the beast within her, while escaping a war between three sides that are after the beast inside her. And in the middle of it all has to decide whether she has feeling for Cole or Nicholas the two who are fighting for her love. Will she choose one of the two or neither of them and find out the truth alone.

~Haunted~

The world thrown out of order separated into three sides. The Dusks, Dawns, and Shadows. Or as I like to call them, the losers, rebels, and haters. But if you weren't a part of the three sides then you were on the run from all three not wanting any part of the war between them. Everyone's constantly on edge trying not to get caught, since everyone was being hunted and recruited to join the war. My name is Katarina and my friends are Eric and Cole. We've been on the run for about three years now and I guess you can consider us experts at hiding. We've hit a few bumps along the way which has cost us to run from many groups. We've recently been with a small group of people for quite a while now but they don't seem to trust us nor do we them, but I guess it's better than nothing since it sucks being alone with everything that's going on. I know that I have Eric and Cole but sometimes we get tired of each other and it's also nice to know that there are still people out there running from the sides and not just the three of us. And even though Eric and Cole are always with me it still doesn't help the fact that I'm still haunted by the memory of what I've done in the past. " _I'm ashamed of what I've done"_ I said to Eric. _"don't be, you had to do it",_ he replied. I stood there silently until I felt someone's arms around me, I felt their warmth, I felt safe. I looked up and expected to see Eric but instead see Cole hugging me. I slightly jump, surprised to see him hugging me, out of everyone Cole the mean silent demanding guy was hugging me and not Eric who was the sweet, affectionate one of the two. I slowly wrap my arms around him accepting his affection, He tightens his grip on me when I do. _"It never should've come down to that, but it did...I'm sorry Katarina."_ Cole said. I stayed silent, but after a while I let go and walked away, both staring at me till I was out of their sight. I felt a twig snap beneath my foot as I walked through the woods thinking to myself about why Cole hugged me and the horrible incident that happened in the past that haunted my mind. I stared at my hands and remembered the blood that was all over them and my hoodie. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I pictured that awful moment of my mom being torn apart by me. Her screams filled my head, the sight of her eyes filled with horror and tears, the smell and taste of her blood, the feeling of it splattering on me and gushing out of her. Crying and gasping for air I continued walking until I reached the camp sight and went straight to my tent. As I walked in I noticed something strange and I completely froze. Slowly turning around I see the same amber eyes I saw before the incident, fear and anger immediately replace my sorrow. I take a step closer to it as it takes a step back, I don't know whether to run away or towards it. But before I can make up my mind it takes off and I after it.

(first story sorry if it isn't that good. feel free to leave a comment on what you thought. I'll be posting more later^^)


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

~Part 2~

~Lost~

Time itself feels like it has stopped or slowed down as I chase after the thing the amber eyes belong to. Whatever this things is it feels like it's toying with me and I've about had enough. Coming to a complete stop I watch as the thing continues for a bit before it notices me not following anymore. When it does it completely stops and looks me dead in the eyes, but I'm unfazed and also stare it dead in the eyes not wanting to show any fear. It suddenly comes to mind that maybe I'm just imagining it that if I close my eyes maybe it'll be gone when I reopen them. As the wind picks up and blows my hair to the side I take that nice calming moment and slowly shut my eyes and take a deep breath, maybe I am just tired. I stay still for a minute or two and hear nothing but the blowing wind rustle the leaves of the trees. So I open my eyes once again and see nothing but the forest. Letting a deep sigh out I head back to my tent and arrive to the sight of my things scattered on the ground torn to pieces. _"son of a-"._ I stare behind me where the direction of the voice came from but don't see anyone but trees. Slowly and quietly I move behind one of the trees and cautiously peek around to see the source of the voice was a guy who was speaking over the phone. I couldn't get a good look at his face since his hood was up and his back was towards me. _"I lost control again, but this time I changed more than once. I think she's the reason why."_ Is all the stranger said before turning around and spotting me. _"Shit."_ The stranger says under his breath. He then slowly began backing away before completely taking off with me not far behind. This guy was pretty fast, I was having a hard time keeping up with him. But as soon as I got close enough I tackled and pinned him down, but as easily as I pinned him down he threw me off and pinned me. I struggled but couldn't break free and I still couldn't see his face due that his hood was still up and he was looking away. Deciding whether to find a way to escape or stay calm and ask him some questions and hope he'd answer was all that was on my mind at the moment. _"...Who are you and what do you mean you transformed?"_ I asked but the stranger said nothing. _"You're the thing from earlier, the thing that's been following me these past years, aren't you"?"_. Flinching at hearing my question I continue _"It's your fault I turned into that monster and the reason my mother is dead"_. My voice full of sorrow and anger as I fight back the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. But he still didn't respond all he did was tighten his grip on my wrists. _"Answer me"_ I tell him insisting on an answer. Slightly turning his head he reveals part of his face, but only from his nose to his mouth. _"I'm sorry...please don't follow me I don't want to hurt you"_ is all he says to me. His voice sounded different this time, it sounded familiar. Not saying anything I just studied him and I notice he has a lip piercing. I've seen that piercing before but where, I couldn't quite put my finger on where I've seen it before. But instead of making a big deal over a piercing I push it towards the back of my mind and decide that I need to get free. _"Fine"_ I respond to his demand. But he doesn't release me but instead tightens his grip more and more to the point where the pain was becoming unbearable. Wincing through the pain I tell him to stop but it's no use he just tightens his grip more and this time begins to growl. _"Let go you're hurting me!"_ I demand fear clear in my tone. With that he reaches for a rock near us and hits me on the head with it. My head was throbbing from the pain but I managed to see him get up and take his hoodie off. Where I spotted a tattoo on his torso and shoulder. Gently he lifts my head and places his rolled up hoodie there and the last thing I see are his gorgeous amber eyes.

(Hope you guys liked it, feel free to leave a comment)


	3. Chapter 3 How?

"Katarina wake up". I hear someone say as I slowly regain consciousness. I look up at the person who was calling my name but my vision was still a bit blurred. "Eric?" I say, "...no it's me Cole". "Oh" is all I say as I try to focus my vision and ignore the pounding pain in my head. "I'm dreaming right?" I ask, but he slowly nods his head "afraid not" he says helping me sit up and assessing the cut on my forehead. "Ouch" I say as I swat his hand away. "Why were you here unconscious" he asked. "I was going after someone and got caught and knocked out" is all I say. Cole remained silent after I answered. "...we should head back" I tell him as I get up and begin walking back, he nods and follows. As we're walking there's nothing but silence between us, so I look over at him and he turns and catches me staring "what?". "Nothing" I say looking away, he stayed staring at me for a while before looking away. When we arrive everyone was staring and silent, it was irritating. I went over to what used to be my tent and grabbed whatever was salvageable and tossed it into my bag. My head was killing me and all I wanted to do was sleep it off, but I tried my best to ignore it as I walked to Eric's tent. "Hey I'm sleeping on the apartment building roof tonight" I tell Eric. "Mk just be careful the building might not be too sturdy from the explosions it took from the battle between the Dawns and Dusks" He replied. "Alright" I say as I head towards the building. Everyone was still staring at me and I was tempted to give them a reason to glare at me, but I decided to just keep walking. I was glad I had a spare tent set up on the roof but damn I hated going up all the stairs. When I finally got to the top I chucked my stuff to the side and laid down on the couch I had next to my tent. I stared at the clouds above and let a deep sigh out. I was tired of all of this, the pain, anger, sadness, all of it. A knock came from the door down the stairs. "Ugh" I get up and trudge my way down the steps, annoyed by the fact the door is at the bottom of the stairs instead of the top and annoyed at whoever is knocking. I open the door as soon as I reach the bottom, but see no one. Slamming the door shut I start heading back up the stairs but there's a knock at the door again. I open the door again but there's no one, so I step outside into the hallway and look to my left and right. Not a soul in sight, I mumble to myself and slam the door shut and head back up to the couch. "Katarina" someone says behind me catching me completely off guard. Turning around quickly, I sucker punch the stranger in the face knocking them to the ground. I look at the person on the ground and realize that I hit Cole and not a stranger. "Shiz" I curse under my breath. I go to help him up when I catch sight of his lip piercing and his tattoo on his upper arm. My eyes widen, "it can't be" I mumble under my breath. "Ugh, what the hell was that for?" Cole says in pain touching his bloody lip as he sat up. Ignoring him I kneel down next to him and lift his shirt and see the same tribal tattoo from earlier. "What are you doing?" He asks grabbing my wrist. Shocked and pissed yet sad all together, I didn't know how to react. I let go of his shirt and pulled away from his grip and got up and without thinking I punch him again as hard as I could this time knocking him out. I was furious at the fact that I never noticed it before, but then again Cole never wore anything else besides a long sleeve shirt or hoodie and he certainly never wore labret jewelry. I decide to put that aside and go grab the rope I had in my bag and the chair next to the couch and place it at the edge of the building. I stare at him and watch as his chest rises and falls, looking at his full lips, his perfectly toned abs, and pitch black hair. I had to admit the lip piercing fit him perfectly and looked sexy on him. Shaking my head I pull myself out of that trance and drag him over to the chair and sit him up on it and tie him up. A couple minutes pass by before he regains consciousness. I watch as he opens his eyes and notices he's restrained to the chair before looking up at me. He looked confused and pissed, "untie me Katarina" he says panic and worry clearly noticeable in his tone the look in his eyes show the same. "Why?" Is all I say to him with curiosity and annoyance in my tone. "Look just trust me and untie me, we need to leave this area now before-", "before what?" I cut him off. "Before he gets here" he says furiously "who are you talking about?" I say clearly pissed. "Look Katrina just untie me and trust me" Cole says. Clenching my fist I grab the rope and tip the chair backwards "why would I trust the monster who caused me to kill my mother and hit me over the head with a rock" I told him anger clear in my tone. "What are you talking about I never hit you over the head with a rock, and I wasn't the cause of your mothers death!" He shouted. "Don't lie!" I shouted back. "Katarina I'm serious untie me now", "I'm serious too, tell me the truth" I barked at him. His eyes widened "Get out of here now Kat before he gets here!" He demanded. "Before who gets here?" I say worriedly and angrily. "Before I get here, but your too late I'm already here" someone says behind me. I set Cole down and turn around and see someone who looks similar to Cole. "Hello love, missed me?" Coles doppelgänger says as he wraps his arms around my waist. My eyes widen and I scream, struggling to get lose. But Coles doppelgänger covers my mouth and tightens his hold on me. "Well that's not very nice Katarina" he says. "Let her go Nicholas!" Cole demands, anger clearly noticeable in his tone of voice. Nicholas looks at him "come now brother I merely come to retrieve what you've taken from me and besides your in no state to be barking orders at me" Nicholas says calmly. "She doesn't belong to you or me she's free to make her own decision so let her go " Cole says. "Come now, you know perfectly well I can't do that. And I won't allow you to take her away from me anymore" nick replies and looks at me with a devilish smirk that creeps me out even more. "Let go of me you creep!" I shout at him pounding at his chest. Nicks smirk disappears and he releases me but then grabs me by the hair and walks to the edge of the building and holds me over the edge. I scream from the pain and claw at his hand. "Stop it!" Cole shouts angrily, but he sounded different. He sounded more beast than human. "I'm supposed to bring her back with me, but they didn't say I had to bring her back alive." Nick says with the same devilish smirk from before on his lips. "And if she's dead neither of us get her" he says anger and sadness in his voice. "No stop Nicholas!" Cole shouts. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I looked into Coles eyes which were full of fear and anger, watching him struggle to get lose. "Please Nicholas just stop this and let her go!" Cole pleaded a tear rolling down his cheek. But it didn't affect Nicholas one bit, he just stared at Cole blankly then looked at me "Goodbye love" is all he said winking at me as he let me go. My eyes widened as I fell to my death Cole staring at me as I fell yelling something. But I couldn't understand, his eyes filled with tears and fear. Everything happened so fast, one second I'm staring at Cole then everything goes black and pain shoots through my body and the sound of shattering bones could be heard. Then nothing could be felt or heard, nothing but darkness could be seen.


End file.
